


Unexpected Reunions

by Dracolord1208



Series: Draco's Junkmetra Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Modern Era, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolord1208/pseuds/Dracolord1208
Summary: Satya was at a complete loss. Her world had entirely changed within 5 minutes. The man standing before her had no business being in her office.





	

 

Satya was at a complete loss. Her world had entirely changed within 5 minutes. The man standing before her had no business being in her office.

 

When Satya was a little girl, she was given a full ride by Vishkar to go all the way through elementary school to university. As she went through school, she found that Vishkar’s guidelines would require her to live a very academic life. Vishkar had rules on everything from her grades to how she spent her spare time. During this time she was not to fall beneath a B+ in a single class, she was too spend a substantial portion of her days on community service, and she was to have no romantic connections. Vishkar valued efficiency more than anything, and any form of romantic relationships were seen to be a distraction until an employee had raised high enough in the organization where it would be appropriate.

 

Despite this during this time Satya thrived. The rules acted as guidelines that would give her a sense of order throughout her youth. Satya had performed flawlessly during school; she graduated from her American college at the top of her class majoring in architecture. Her community service was known throughout Vishkar due to her landing a major contract with Rio to bring stability to the favelas. She had worked with local leaders to find the optimal deal to restore peace to Rio.

 

Satya was given the nickname Symmetra due to her legendary skill in finding perfect symmetry in her blueprints with no need for measurements. Symmetra’s designs were well known where her measurements would be exactly what the future inhabitants would require no matter the use.

 

Symmetra had done so well with her scholarship that her position at Vishkar was guaranteed. She had even done so that Vishkar gave an all expense trip to Sydney, Australia for three weeks during the Christmas holiday.

 

Symmetra spent a week preparing for her journey. She planned her itinerary down to the minute; she decided that she would she all that Sydney had to offer.

 

What she did not know was that Sydney had different plans for her.

 

When Satya arrived in Sydney, she checked into her hotel and decided to head to the beach to start the day. She put on her blue swimsuit and her white cover up. She headed over to the beach with a towel, a book, and her wide brim hat.

 

When she got to the beach, she began to set up her towel, and she started to read her book. As she began to read her book she did not notice the footsteps heading her direction.

 

“I forgot my number....can I borrow yours?”

 

Symmetra lowered her book and looked up; she was greeted with the sight of a tall gentleman in swim trunks. His hair was matted down with water from swimming. His flip flops seemed to be covered in wet sand.

 

“You forgot your phone number? How would having my phone number help you figure out yours?”

 

“Well, Shelia is a turn of phrase you know? A conversation starter. See we’re talking now.”

 

Symmetra just stared back at the man. She did not know why this person was talking to her. “So what do you need?”

 

“I was asking for your phone number since you are the most beautiful gal I have ever seen, so I just need to talk to you. I was taking a swim when you started setting up, and I said to myself ‘Junkrat that girl is the most remarkable girl that you have ever seen. You need to ask her out right now, or you are going to regret it for the rest of your life.’”

 

Symmetra was completely taken aback; she had never met someone as confident as this Junkrat. She also had no experience with romance due to Vishkar’s interference during her school years. So this gentleman’s advances caught her off guard.

 

“Junkrat?”

 

“It’s my call sign. Work as a pilot for the RAAF.”

 

“Symmetra. I work as an architect.”

 

“You building buildings that is fantastic!”

 

“What do you do?”

 

“I pilot an F-35A Lightning II for the Junker squad. The name is now a bit outdated gotta admit. See the Lightning is a brand new fighter that the RAAF has been integrating into the air force, but my squadron was the last one to make the switch, so we were the Junkers flying in our old jets. Sorry. I am totally ranting I just like the planes.”

 

Symmetra let out a laugh while trying to cover her mouth. “It’s quite okay. It is very refreshing to hear someone be so excited about what they do.”

 

Junkrat had almost missed what Symmetra had said because that laugh was exactly what he imagined angel’s sounded like. “Th, Thank you. So what are doing here in Sydney?”

 

“I am currently on vacation, I just landed and checked into my hotel. I decided to relax on the beach before I got lunch at,” Symmetra then pulled out her travel plan. “The Sydney Tower Eye.”

 

“The eye?”

 

“Yes, is there a problem?”

 

“Not exactly just it’s going to be completely packed by the time you get there. It will probably be two hours until you get any food to eat.”

 

“Well, that’s no good. I would rather not go anywhere overly crowded.”

 

“How about this then? I know a perfect place we could grab a bite to eat. Foods utterly delicious and it won’t be crowded, it’s even nearby.”

 

Symmetra was only partially hesitant, on the one hand, she did want to go and grab some food with this Junker, but Vishkar’s rules still felt like an iron vise on her heart.  

 

Sensing Symmetra’s hesitation Junkrat began to panic, not wanting to stop talking to this goddess for even a second. “Come on don’t you want to see the true side of ‘Stralia.” This was the final push Symmetra needed. This was a vacation that Vishkar had sent her on to have some time outside of Vishkar, so she decided that she was going to make the most of her time away from her rules.

 

Junkrat decided to take them to a hole in the wall restaurant that Symmetra had never heard of in her research. Junkrat then went through her entire itinerary complaining about each and every entry saying that it was going to be a tour of the tourist Sydney not of the real Sydney. Junkrat’s offer that he could take Symmetra on a real tour of Australia one that she would never forget.

 

Over the next three weeks, Junkrat showed Symmetra all that he could. The two started growing closer and closer over the trip. Symmetra found herself falling completely for the pilot. The two went way past the romantic guidelines set by Vishkar by the end of the trip.

 

Symmetra and Junkrat had fallen deeply in love with each other.

 

Then Symmetra’s time in Australia ran out.  She had already extended her vacation and Vishkar was eager to get her started on projects when she returned. Junkrat’s leave had also run out, and he was to be deployed. The two had to separate. The time they spent together was the happiest that either had ever been. They spilt up deciding to stay in contact in hopes of being able to make it work out between them.

 

Six months later was when everything changed. Symmetra and Junkrat had been sending emails back and forth every Monday no matter the time zones. When Friday came by, and Symmetra had not heard anything from him, she knew something was very wrong. A week later a soldier arrived at her door.

 

“Satya Vaswani?”

 

“Yes, that is me.”

 

“Did you know a Jamison Fawkes?”

 

“Did? Yes did something happen?”

 

“I am sorry to inform you that sergeant first class Jamison Fawkes has passed away. He was on a mission when his jet was shot down.”

 

The soldier continued to talk, but Symmetra had stopped listening. She finished the conversation with the soldier through a haze. Once he had left Symmetra closed the door and then collapsed on the floor and wept for the future she had lost.

 

Symmetra found a news report about an RAAF fighter pilot who was shot down. An image of a smoldering plane with a yellow painted smiley face and blue diamond adorning the side it. The pilot was not found but was presumed dead, a 25-year old pilot Jamison Fawkes AKA Junkrat KIA.

 

Symmetra cried for the next week. She stopped going to work and even stopped leaving her room.

 

 

A week later when she received an email from an unrecognized sender.

 

 **Roadhog** : Satya Vaswani I have a message that is for you.

 

 **Symmetra** : What could you possibly have?

 

 **Roadhog** : Junkrat wanted to send this to you if he ever didn’t make it back.

 

 **Symmetra** : Give it to me.

 

 **Roadhog** : I want you to know that during the mission his jet was hit but did not go up immediately. He was told to disengage from the enemy, but he decided that it was more important to save his fellow pilots. He saved my life. He also would never shut up about you. I knew that kid was serious about you, so I want you to know that you were on his mind until the very end.

 

Farewell.txt

 

“Love, If you are reading this I am so so sorry. I set this email to send to you two weeks after my mission. The plan was to postpone it hopefully forever, but that’s not the way it had turned out. If I did not stop this email than I am dead.  I always knew this was on the table. I mean I never thought I would make it past 25, and I guess that’s the case, but when I met you everything changed. I wanted so badly to live. I wanted to live with you; I wanted to get married and have kids and live in a house that you built. I wanted to give you the amazing life that you deserved. I’m sorry. I hope that you don’t mind, but I set you as my next of kin so you should receive official notice in time. I know this is going to be hard on you, but I need you to promise me. You need to promise me you won’t let this destroy you. You are going to do great for the world, so I need you to be strong. You have to promise to keep living your life no matter what. I want to you to be successful. I want you to move on as well. You told me that you wanted a big family since you were a kid. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to give you that in our time together. Lol. But I want you to move on get married and have your family. I won’t like the guy only so much a dead man can deal with, but I will always love you.

Forever yours even in death,

Junkrat”

 

Symmetra thought that she had run out of tears when she got the email, but she was confident that her cheeks were yet again flooded with tears. Junkrat was completely unfair asking her to do so much when he couldn’t even do something as easy as not die. She was resolute if Jamison was going to set rules for her then like Vishkar’s rules when she was young she was going to do her best no matter what.

 

 **Symmetra** : Thank you.

 

Now three years later Symmetra was now a chairman of Vishkar board of directors. She was in charge of all of Vishkar’s reality efforts all over the world. She was making sure that Jamison’s last words were respected. She had gone and had raised herself to the highest position she could while still making sure that Vishkar was going to do good for the world.

 

Symmetra, however, was not able to do all that Junkrat had asked of her. She could not find it in herself to get married or even date. Junkrat was that special to her he had shown her that there was a beauty in the chaos of the world, that you could find order even in the most chaotic situations.

 

As she was finishing her meeting, her assistant Sanjay informed her that she had an interview with a new investor that had the wish to remain anonymous. Sanjay reported that they had a plan to work with Vishkar to bring relief to war-torn areas. Symmetra interest was piqued with the prospects, so she decided to head to her office to meet with the investor.  

 

Satya was at a complete loss. The world stopped making sense for the last 5 minutes. The man standing before her should be dead.

 

The man standing in front of her was nothing like her memories but at the same time unmistakable. The man was missing his left arm and a leg with prosthetics making up for the lost. His posture was all off bending forward heavily due to what seemed to be discomfort with his peg leg. His suit looked entirely misplaced on him.

 

Junkrat was standing in her office holding up a framed photo of her and him that they had taken when they were together.

 

Satya ran across the room and pulled Jamison into a desperate embrace. She could not believe that he was real, that he was here, that he was alive. She started crying into his chest. He was real he was as warm as she remembered. Even with his new limbs, Symmetra could not detect a difference in the way that he held her.

 

“How? How are you alive? They never found your body.”

 

“Well, I have always been pretty lucky with explosions. When I crashed my jet, I had to book it fast and get out of there. Were some parts of me that weren’t so lucky but I was able to sort that all out.” Junkrat then began flexing his prosthetic showing it off. Unfortunately was captured a bit. Little did they know that I can make a bomb from almost anything, I was able to escape. The whole thing was rough on me; I wasn’t in a right place when I finally came back. I had to get a lot of help from Dr. Ziegler before I was ready to come back to you. I didn’t feel like it would be fair to you if the man who came back weren't the same man, so I had the doc not tell you.”

 

Symmetra reeled back and slapped Junkrat across the face then pulled him in for a kiss.

 

“How dare you try to protect me from the pain of getting you back by allowing me to suffer without you? I have always loved you, and I will always love you.”

 

“I am sorry. Now I am almost sure I told ya to get married and have some kid, but here you are in a fancy suit and only some photos of your vacation and no pictures of your family.”

 

 “I was busy. And the man I loved decided to die before we became a family.”

 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Oh, I know quite a bit. But my memory is pretty bad.”

 

Satya looked quizzically at Jamison.

 

“I forgot my number....can I borrow yours?”

 

“Depends.”

 

“On?”

 

“If I am the most beautiful women you have ever seen.”

 

“Always.”

 

At last, the two of them were finally reunited, and neither of them had any plans to separate again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just when you think its angst its fluffy reunions. Suck it. Die from happiness  
> I hope you all have a good week and life. I love all of you.  
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/


End file.
